


Gods ... You're So Filthy

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [12]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: With his growing power, Ivar appeared to be like some divine creature, who came to earth to torment Ubbe with his cunning gaze, full shape of his lips and with his muscular body, but at the same time Ubbe was becoming aware that his brother's ambition would lead them to demise. Ivar didn’t care about building permanent structures of existence for the entire Scandinavian world. All he cared about was conquest and fame and glory forever alive in myths and sagas.





	Gods ... You're So Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's just filth.  
> And it's getting really AU here, because in my perfect world Ubbe never left Ivar, and Ivar wasn't such a dick to him. So they fucked happily ever after.
> 
> Heahmund is still going to appear, but Ivar will have more distractions on his mind than in the show ... so we will see how it's going to be between them.

York was conquered and secured.

Zealous worshipers of the Christian God did not receive mercy from their Saviour and his temple’s floor flooded with their blood. Dead bodies were everywhere, along with broken relics.

Ivar's plan turned out to be extremely effective. Thanks to him, Vikings installed themselves in a solid, strategic point, almost without losses in their own ranks. The boy was triumphing, gaining respect among Nordic invaders and very soon people started to designate him to be the leader of their army, reducing Ubbe and Hvitserk to the role of Ivar's trusted guardsmen.

However, there was no chance for trust here.

Ivar surrounded himself with a group of bodyguards, who protected his privacy so effectively, he could pay his attention to creating a construct, which was going to crest the process of his transformation into widely approved leader.

When Ivar looked at his brothers completely straightened, Ubbe was rather terrified, while Hvitserk smiled slyly, impressed by Ivar's brilliance and persistence. Ubbe couldn’t hide his concern. A few months earlier, he would be overjoyed with such a brave creation of Ivar's exceptional mind and he would probabely pulled his brother in, offering him his appreciation kiss ... but Sigurd was alive and in good spirit then, and Ivar's ambition wasn’t growing to the morbid size, day after day.  
Ivar separated himself completely from Ubbe, and he was treating all his comments and suggestions, with a sarcastic smile. At every opportunity he was discrediting Ubbe in the eyes of other warriors.

Yet Ubbe wanted him all the same, cursing his lust in shame. 

With his growing power, Ivar appeared to be like some divine creature, who came to earth to torment Ubbe with his cunning gaze, full shape of his lips and with his muscular body, but at the same time Ubbe was becoming aware that his brother's ambition would lead them to demise. Ivar didn’t care about building permanent structures of existence for the entire Scandinavian world. All he cared about was conquest and fame and glory forever alive in myths and sagas.  
Because of this sick ambition, Ubbe holded his squad during the battle and counted on Saxons to kill Ivar when they had a chance. The decision he made was shameful and painful, but at that moment, Ubbe decided to choose a lesser evil. His brother was surrounded, wounded and without a chance to escape, yet somehow, he put the enemy into a state of paralyzing fear, shouting maniacal sentences about his power and immortality.

**_„Don’t you know who I am?!”_ **

**_„You can’t kill me … I am Ivar The Boneless!”_ **

**_„ I am Ivar The Boneless!”_ **

Ivar, maddened and bloodstained, must have appeared to Saxons like their devil’s incarnate, an opponent worthy to clash with their precious God. He survived the battle and triumphed again, lessening his brothers position even more.

„You think you're a leader?”, Ubbe asked furiously, after their finished meal.

Despite his recent habits, Ivar decided to dine with his brothers without his bodyguards.

"Not at all ...", Ivar answered innocently and licked fat from his fingers. „Why would I think that?”

„Maybe because of your growing ego?”, Hvitserk suggested lazily, although his words were filled rather with amusement, than with reluctance. For Hvitserk, his brother's transformation was admirable, and Ivar's ironic manner amused him greatly.

"We should start negotiating with the Saxons. We have a right to settle here, granted by king Eckbert." Ubbe stated fiercely to prove he has still something to say in this leadership, but Ivar reacted to his words with a cheeky snort.

„Have you gone mad, my brother? Or maybe someone hit your head one time too many, hm?” Ivar asked, ignoring Ubbe's annoyed stare. „Do you think the Christians will let us settle here, because we got the permission from their king, just before we had killed him? That we will farm and worship our gods, living with them in peaceful coexistence?”

„Do not laugh at my words, Ivar. Establishing the settlement was our father's goal,” Ubbe said with increasing irritation. „Ragnar Lothbrok was a great warrior and adventurer, but deep down in his heart he was a farmer and he wanted stabilization for his people, not an endless slaughter.”

„Stop talking about him, like you knew him!” Ivar shouted, hitting the table with his fist. „You don’t know anything about him ...”

"I know more than you," Ubbe said with a nasty smile, which made Hvitserk nervous and Ivar boiling with rage. "I am older than you, if you have forgotten, and I spent many years with our father, I accompanied him a lot, before he decided to leave us. He didn’t paid much attention to you, though. In his opinion it was useless. He assumed that you will die at a very young age.”

Hvitserk looked at Ivar and Ubbe with horror, remembering perfectly a similar scene that took place between his brothers and ended with the death of one of them. Ivar stared at Ubbe hatefully, his fingers were white from clinging to the edge of the table, but he didn’t reach for his hatchet and he didn’t fall into murderous rage.

"Get out," Ivar said to Hvitserk in indisputable tone, and his brother reacted with a mixture of relief and uncertainty. Hvitserk didn’t want for this fierce exchange of insults to turn into a fratricidal fight between Ubbe and Ivar, but he also didn’t want to wear mediator's shoes, he was pretty sure he wasn’t suited for it. He preferred to leave the room and wait his brothers fight out from a safe distance, maybe even find some nice girl, willing to keep him company.

When Ubbe assured him, he’s going to be fine with a short nod of his head, Hvitserk hurriedly left the room.

"Tell me, Ubbe," Ivar said when they were left alone. „ ... when did you become a bitch, hm? You try to offend me with words worthy of a mean little girl. Do you think I can’t see how our people admire me and how they believe in my good fortune? Do you think I can’t see their disappointment with you?”

"They'll stop admire you," Ubbe said confidently. „ ... when they’ll find out, there is only anger and bloodlust in you.”

„Is that why you wanted to kill me?” Ivar asked, observing his brother's surprised expression. „You hesitated for a moment during battle ... you waited for me to die.”

Ubbe looked away, embarrassed.

„You don’t have to answer, I know that was your plan. A very poor one. The only one you’re capable of ... to finish me with the hands of others, because you wouldn’t be able to do it yourself.”

"Ivar, I wouldn’t kill you! Never!" Ubbe assured sternly, getting up and approaching Ivar, who quickly secured his hand on his weapon. „I was desperate in that moment, because it's breaking my heart to watch you tear our family apart. Yet if something happened to you ...”

"... then Ragnar Lothbrok's legacy would be ended," Ivar pranced maliciously. "Our father's glory would be broken by losers like you and Bjӧrn.”

„Do you really want a civil war with your own brothers?” Ubbe asked annoyed, clenching his fists. He had an urge to grab Ivar by the shoulders and shake him until the meaning of his words can reach the place called _a heart_ in body of every average person. Unfortunately Ivar was everything but average.

„I don’t want to fight my brothers, I just want to be a leader of our great army and conquer these lands. I’m very suited for this position and I’ve proven it.” Ivar answered after a while, weighing his every word and lacing his fingers on the table. "Your pride does not allow you to recognize my capability, which I’am certainly not to blame. And as for Bjӧrn ...”, Ivar's gaze became cold and malicious. "I will never forgive Lagerthta for murdering our mother.”

Ubbe closed his eyes and sat heavily in a wooden chair, at Ivar's right. His blue eyes got moist, so he hurriedly hid his face in his hands. It was so easy to forget during the fervor of revengeful battle about Lagertha’s disgraceful act. It was so easy to hate Ivar for murdering Sigurd, who insulted their mother till his last breath. Ivar must have suffered greatly, being eaten alive by the burden of revenge, he couldn’t fulfill.

"Why am I the only one who still remembers her? ..." Ivar asked in a broken voice and Ubbe spontaneously clenched his fingers on his hand. „Why should I choose Bjӧrn over my mother? Lagertha took her from me!”

Ivar's words were very true and Ubbe felt a deep, burning shame for allowing himself such a long delay from vengeance, which was his fucking duty. Bjӧrn clearly stated that he intends to defend Lagertha, even at the cost of his brothers' lifes, so why should they have compunction? ”

„Then why are we still here, Ivar?” Ubbe asked, looking at gentle features of Ivar's face and his beautiful, glassy eyes. „Let's go back to Kattegat and bring her down. She won’t have Bjӧrn at her side, so he won’t support her. We have a capable army ...”

„ ... which I’ll lead, yes?” Ivar asked with serious expression. Ubbe clenched his teeth and looked at his brother peevishly.

"If usurper Lagertha dies, I’ll get a throne of Kattegat, as the firstborn son of rightful queen. How can I become a king without leading my own army? Without my warriors respect?”

"They won’t respect you, if you’re going to continue to deflate all my good ideas," Ivar answered hastily, and suggestively moistened his lips. „You look like an idiot when you’re doing it.”

„So, I should recognize you as a leader, yes? Even though I'm older than you?”

"If you recognize me as a leader of our army, I will recognize you as the king of Kattegat … and all of Skandynavia," Ivar whispered with a promising smile and his eyes began to wander to Ubbe’s handsome face and his lean, tall body. „We won’t be satisfied with Kattegat, my brother. We will unite whole Skandynavia.”

„And what about the Saxons?” Ubbe inquired, looking at Ivar passionately. It was too long since he allowed himself to intimately touch his brother. His penis got hard, despite the serious topic of their discussion and very fragile relationship between them. Without much thinking, he stood up from his seat and grabbed Ivar to sat him on the table and take position between his brother’s parted legs.

"We won’t give them York back ..." Ivar answered, trying to avoid Ubbe's heated gaze. His brother's good looks disturbed sharp cogs of his mind. „We must keep a fortress here, because I would like to resume our attack, once we sort out our matters in Kattegat.”

"It won’t work, Ivar," Ubbe whispered, grabbing Ivar's back and brutally pulling him closer to himself, letting him feel his hard, demanding prick. „We can not afford to leave half of our forces here. We need all we can get in Kattegat.”

"I have yet another idea, Ubbe," Ivar assured with a smile, tracing his brother's lip with his thumb and waiting for a bite. "We will leave a decent army here under the command of our dear brother Hvitserk, keeping him busy and making sure he feels important. With the rest of the army, we will sail to King Harald and we’ll offer him an alliance against Lagertha, and a throne of Kattegat. Of course we won’t keep our promise.”

Ivar held his breath when Ubbe parted his lips and touched Ivar’s finger with his tongue, and soon after he let it into his mouth and started to suck on it, with an amusement in his eyes. "With a little luck, Harald will die in battle … or we will help him to reach Vallhalla.”

"I still think that maintaining a bridgehead in England is a bad idea ...," Ubbe said stubbornly, letting Ivar's finger free from his mouth and he started to untie Ivar's pants. He could feel the heat from his brother’s hardness. „It may cost us Hvitserk’s life.”

„No, if we break Saxons spirit first. We must capture their spiritual leader ... a great warrior ...”

„Did I hear the admiration in your voice?” Ubbe asked wrinkling his brow, but his fingers clenched on Ivar's naked cock, making his brother to lean back his head and shut his eyes with pleasure.

„Don’t be jealous, Ubbe. I won’t have regrets killing him, if he will prove to be difficult to keep alive ...”

"Maybe you won’t have to ..." Ubbe suggested, falling to his knees and bringing his lips closer to Ivar’s taut prick, surprising his brother. „I'll kill him with pleasure, myself.”

"I’m not so sure if you can ..." Ivar replied honestly, and naked fear for his brother's life was clearly visible in his eyes. Because of that, Ubbe couldn’t get angry with such a blatant insult. „I won’t stand it, if he kills you.”

"I'm sure it won’t come to that. Your genius strategy will prevent it." Ubbe assured Ivar with a cocky smile, and gave a generous lick to his cock, from the base to the tip. After a while of such treatment, he swallowed up his brother’s manhood and with deep satisfaction, he watched Ivar's growing pleasure.

Ivar wanted to answer, and with some sarcastic remark, preferably, but Ubbe mouth was marvelous, and he rubbed intensely every part of Ivar’s prick, which he couldn’t fit between his lips. Ivar’s sensations were so intense, he could barely focus on observing the details, Ubbe’s reddened lips, eagerly sucking his cock or his hazy eyes, giddy with arousal. Ubbe enjoyed his brother’s taste as much as he enjoyed Ivar’s ecstasy.

"Don’t hold back, Ivar," he whispered in a hoarse voice, temporarily focused on rubbing his saliva and Ivar’s precum into warm skin of his brother’s swollen member. "I want you to come in my mouth, and after that, I want you to turn around and lie on your stomach.”

Ivar felt growing excitement, and brutally tugged Ubbe's braid, bringing his face closer to his demanding prick. Ubbe laughed cockily and proceeded with his interrupted work. He grabbed Ivar’s member with his right hand, and the left he shoved under his own pants, providing some relief to his growing errection. Eventually he untied his laces, letting his prick out. It was resting against his flat stomach in all it’s aroused glory.

„Oh Ivar ...,” Ubbe whispered, licking every salty drop of Ivar’s juices. „... you taste so good.”

Ivar squeezed his eyelids and smiled mischievously. Ubbe's words excited him so much, that he forced his brother to swallow up his member again, and soon after, he came deep in his brother’s throat.

"Fuck ...", Ivar gasped, staring at Ubbe's feverish eyes. His brother cleaned his member by licking every noticeable drop of sperm with his tongue.

„Your turn,” Ubbe ordered, rising from his knees and rubbing his neglected penis. Ivar smiled cockily and considered ignoring his brother’s need, but before he could act on his thoughts, Ubbe clung to him in a hot, greedy kiss, letting Ivar to taste himself.

„You're so filthy ...,” Ivar whispered when they separated to catch their breath. The kiss aroused him, and despite his recent climax, he became hard again. He didn’t resist when Ubbe encouraged him to turn around with a smile, so he rested his torso on the table, while lower part of his body was touching the ground. He bit his lip, when he felt Ubbe's hands on his buttocks. His brother spread his cheeks urgently, and touched his hole.

„Well, as usual we’re not prepared ...,” Ubbe whispered amused, and he playfully smacked Ivar’s buttock. Later he fell on his knees again and firmly pulled Ivar by the hips, bringing him closer to his face. He rubbed Ivar’s butt with his bearded cheek, satisfied with red marks on sensitive skin.

"Oh, fuck ...," Ivar groaned, when Ubbe hesitantly touched him with his lips and decided the experience didn’t turn out unpleasant. It was rather stimulating, so Ubbe became bolder and quickly penetrated Ivar's hole with his tongue. He was aware that licking his brother's butt in such a public place wasn’t wise at all and would only worsen his position among their people, but he really couldn’t care less. Touching Ivar in such a way was terribly exciting, especially when Ubbe knew he was getting him ready for his cock. He was going to shove his prick deep inside his brother’s core and feel unbearable tightness of him.

„Gods ... it's so good ...,” Ivar moaned and clenched his fists. His penis got hard again, even though he had completely emptied his balls few minutes ago. When Ubbe's tongue prepared him to the point, his brother could breach him with two fingers without causing any pain, Ivar decided they can’t wait any longer. „Enough of preparation, Ubbe. Do it!”

„Do what?”, Ubbe asked mischievously and caressed his brother’s back.

„Fuck me,” Ivar growled uneasily.

„I’ll do it with pleasure, Ivar. You know I will … but I’d love to hear a magic word from you, my little brother.”

„Fuck off,” Ivar answered frustrated, fighting with his maddening need.

„Fuck off, or …?”

„Please, Ubbe … just do it! Fuck me as hard as you can,” Ivar snapped finally and temporarily shoved his pride into deepest and darkest corners of his mind.

As in almost any other matter, Ubbe succumbed to his brother’s wishes and he did it with pleasure. He looked like a god of fucking, with his oversensitive lips, and beard messed up with Ivar's dried juices, smelling like a filthy, forbidden fruit. He rose to his feet and spitted several times between his brother's cheeks, rubbing his own slippery precum into his penis. Ivar moved forward and rested comfortably against the table, clenching his fingers on both edges. Ubbe grabbed his hip with one hand, and approached him, holding his cock against Ivar’s hole. He pushed hard and entered inside his brother, without meeting as much resistance as last time. Ivar was aroused beyond words and well-prepared, so his body took Ubbe in without a struggle. A few solid thrusts were almost enough to bring Ubbe on the verge of orgasm. He was turned on enough by sucking Ivar's cock, kissing his lips, and licking his ass in desperate attempt to prepare his tight entrance. When Ivar's hand neared toward his crotch and when his younger brother started to rub his own dick vigorously, Ubbe tugged his hair and began to fuck him even harder. It wasn’t long since Ivar came with a throaty groan, and Ubbe felt his clenching muscles. Expecting his own release any moment, Ubbe pulled out his cock and brutally forced his brother to roll over on his back. Ivar reacted to Ubbe’s urgency with a lazy smile on his sinful lips and casually rubbed his seed into soft skin of his belly.

„Come on, Ubbe. I’m waiting.”

Ubbe kissed Ivar hungrily, then grabbed his penis in an iron grip and jerked it off, pointing the tip towards his brother's torso. He allowed himself a guttural whine of fulfillment when first drops of his sperm landed on Ivar's reddened cheek and raven black mess of his hair.


End file.
